A low-bandwidth WPAN has a particular protocol network stack. In order to support devices on a low-bandwidth WPAN, application code running on a device is typically tightly integrated with the protocol network stack of the low-bandwidth mesh network. Low-bandwidth WPAN protocol stacks are vendor specific.